


Stephanie Cordato and the Mystery Man

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: GTLive, Game Theory - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe- Gravity Falls, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, fun fact! i love gravity falls!, some of the characters mentioned are just cameo roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat
Summary: Stephanie Cordato had spent months trying to decipher Matthew Patrick, her own personal enigma - a mystery man, if you will. Out of options, the two travel cross-country to a sleepy town in Oregon, where Stephanie finds herself wondering if she even knew the man she loved.





	1. BLEU

The rooms had a single bed. That's what Matt hated most about the college, those goddamned student apartments had single-person-sized beds in them, which made sleeping with people very difficult, in both senses of the phrase. Matt, therefore, was very relieved to find Steph draped across his torso, snoozing into his chest. The early morning sun made the room peaceful, although that peace would melt away like the fizz on the top of a soda.

Matt's alarm went off, an abrasive noise against Matt's ears. Stephanie jumped up, immediately tugging off her clothes and putting on new ones for the day. Matt joined her for sweet morning kisses, the slow, sleepy, golden morning left behind for this new one, erratic and coffee-filled.

They rushed out the door, both of them having classes that day. For Matt, it was Psychology 102, and for Steph, Economics And You. Steph had her job, but Matt had the afternoon free, which was like a blessing for him, as he could work on his YouTube series.

* * *

Psychology threw term after term at Matt, which he could handle quite well usually. But maybe today it was his horrible sleep schedule, maybe it was just the end-of-year-jitters, but Matt was having trouble keeping up. His mind drifted.

They'd discussed where they'd stay over the summer a few times, although Steph's job was in New York, and neither of them wanted to leave, money was going to be... tighter than usual.

But Matt supposed they'd cross that bridge when they got there. And that bridge was a whole two weeks away, which was plenty of time to make a huge decision like that.

* * *

Matt sat down in his closet. He pulled up the script on Google Docs and started recording.

"Hello, Internet, and welcome to Game Theory, the only show in gaming where your host hasn't slept in three days and is _really_ starting to feel it," Matt joked. The recording session went on without a hitch, leaving Matt to finish up editing in about four hours. He knew that Steph would be there soon, so without tripping over his own feet too much, he arranged a meal (if you could call it that) with the food they had in their refrigerator.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart," Steph said sleepily, kissing the top of Matt's head as she arrived home, hair a mess and eyes that revealed how tired she really was.

Matt stood up, kissing Steph's lips. "You look exhausted. I made dinner." Matt led them into the kitchen, not that it was very far. The apartment was little more than a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, and saying the living room and kitchen were two separate rooms was a bit generous.

Steph smiled at Matt. "Thank you, so much. I love you."

"I know. I love you too," Matt smiled back, pulling out Steph's chair for her and placing a plate in front of her. He took his own plate and sat across from her. Their table was rickety at best, balanced out by two textbooks from the previous college year. They'd been able to stay because Matt still had _his_ job, which he'd been laid off of. The end result of that was the plain spaghetti in front of Matt and his girlfriend, laden with thawed-and-microwaved peas. At least they were eating something green.

Matt could see the cracks in Steph's weary smile, but Matt had his hopes. Hopes that the horrible, poverty-ridden hole they'd fallen into had an end.

But he was trying to enjoy where he was _then_ , and if he were honest, it wasn't too bad. He was with the person he loved, with food on the table and a roof over his head. They had some money, even if it wasn't a lot, and they were getting an education.

And with that, Matt decided it was best to go to bed and leave the discussion that hung thick in the air to another time.

Even if he knew that that was how relationships ended.

* * *

Matt and Steph walked down the hallway, passing the garbage cans they'd always passed.

"Hey, look," Steph said, stopping to look at something.

Matt stopped too. "What is it?"

"A... a stuffed bear?" Steph said, sentence sounding more like a question. She examined the dull blue bear, a button missing from one side of its face and a tear in one of the legs that stuffing was starting to fall out of.

"So?"

"So, we can't just _leave_ him!" Steph said. Matt frowned.

"Sweetheart, it's just a bear -"

" _Just a bear_ \- Matthew Robert Patrick, it had a life! Now someone's just... thrown it away!" Steph exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Matt raised his hands in surrender, "Jeez."

Steph grinned triumphantly, running back to their apartment and placing it on a chair before darting back to where Matt stood.

"That wasn't a reflection of any past traumas, was it?" Matt asked, sounding as though he were straight out of his and Stephanie's Psychology 102 textbooks.

"Shut up," Steph grumbled, bumping their shoulders together, "You'll come around to Bleu."

"You've names it already?"

" _Him_ , Matthew. Bleu is a _him_."

Matt shrugged. "Alright. I'd argue, but you're too cute."

"Good choice," Steph grinned. They stepped into the elevator together, Steph already in her work uniform. Matt was on his way to a job interview, a small place that fixed up computers.

Matt walked for thirty minutes along the city's streets, suit offering absolutely no protection from the cool winds of March whatsoever.

Matt arrived at _Computer Doc_ to find a room with two other people in it. One was a very tired-looking, middle-aged woman, and the other was a grinning, energetic young man. Both Matt and the woman knew they were outmatched, but Matt supposed they kept going because they had to. The room itself was very bland, Matt observed as he sat down, an odd cream color, with grey, waiting-room chairs lined up neatly along the walls. Matt saw three paintings of equal dullness on the walls, a few lines on paper that one could count as art only on a technicality.

"Derek?" A woman with a clipboard asked, and the man with mousy brown hair and a much-too-hopeful look in his eye disappeared into the back room.

"Student debt?" The woman guessed.

"Aspiring actor," Matt replied, "Can I guess single mom, or is that too stereotypical?"

"No, no, you'd be right," The woman laughed. "What brings a young man like you to a place like this?"

Matt shifted around in his seat. "Tryin' to support me and my girlfriend. We can't use the school's money to keep out apartment during the summer, and with only one income source, we can't possibly keep our apartment."

"That sucks," The woman said, "I've got a little girl and a little boy at home. The girl's name is Adalaide, and the boy's is Gerard."

Matt nodded. "My girlfriend's name is Stephanie, and I love her to bits, but this morning, she saw an old stuffed bear in the trash and brought it into our apartment. I don't know what to make of her, half the time."

"I feel the same way about my husband, don't worry," The woman laughed. Matt smiled back at her, and then the lanky, brown-haired man left, and the woman was called in.

"Carrie?"

Matt sighed as his only company left, leaving Matt to flick through a few boring magazines.   _Spring cleaning, hair products, spring cleaning, oh man, a makeup ad_ , Matt thought as he flicked through a home management magazine. Eventually, after Matt read the entire April edition of TIME, he was called in.

"Matthew Patrick? Take a seat," Said a tired-looking redhead, sat in an office chair with boxes surrounding her.

"You can call me Matt or MatPat, ma'am," Matt replied, taking a seat. The woman looked down at some papers with the words _MATTHEW PATRICK_ stamped at the top in bold writing. She kept noted in a messier, scrawled writing, which only added to Matt's suspicion that she was new. Maybe that's why they were hiring? To replace her empty position?

"Where did you work previously?" The woman asked. Matt didn't have to wrack his brain for that one.

"Miller's Market, ma'am," Matt said, "Small grocery store just outside of Denton, Oregon."

She shuffled the papers around a bit. "And how long did you work there?"

"Two and a half years, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, makes me feel old. Why did you leave?"

"I was accepted into Duke University."

"And, on that note, how often do you expect to be able to work for us?"

"I'll be able to work the weekends, most definitely, and you said you had flexible hours. I'll probably be able to come in during the evening."

"Do you have any transportation?"

"Oh, my apartment's just a five minute walk away, so I'll walk."

"Okay," She said, "Why do you want to work for us?"

"Need a place to work, don't I?"

She nodded, not letting any emotion cross her face. "What would you say your biggest weakness is? Your biggest strength?"

"My biggest weakness is probably my competitiveness. As for my biggest strength, I'd have to say that's my intelligence."

"That's all the questions I have," The lady said, "You can go."

Matt sneaked a look at her form as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. There were still questions left unanswered.

* * *

Steph came home to Matt curled up the couch, pouting. He was clutching Bleu in his arms.  


"What happened?" She rolled her eyes.

"Damned company never called me back," Matt grumbled. Steph just smiled, even though Matt could tell it was mostly forced.

Steph sat on a chair across from the couch. "More bad news; if I leave for the summer, I won't be guaranteed my position back."

Matt rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "This is a nightmare."

"Hey, at least the school's compensating for our room and board while we're taking classes," Steph shrugged, "That counts for something, right?"

Matt groaned. "We might as well admit it, Steph; we're royally fucked."

"You sure we can't, like, stay with a friend or something?" Steph asked, crouching down in front of Matt.

"I'd hate to ask a favor that big of them," Matt frowned.

"Well, we still have two weeks," Steph shrugged, "Two weeks for you to find another job, two weeks to think of solutions. And if worst comes to worst, you have to promise me that we'll ask Robin or Lilly or someone."

Matt sighed. "I _promise_."

"Pinkie promise," Steph demanded, sticking out her pinkie.

"I pinkie promise," Matt chuckled, shaking digits with his girlfriend. She kissed him on the lips, smiling and saying, "Good. Now, why don't we get ourselves a treat and order out?"

"From where? With what money?"

"Got my paycheck," Steph smirked, holding the check up.

"You have never said anything sexier in your whole life," Matt replied, taking Steph's hand in his.

* * *

The two laughed real laughs, sat on the floor of their living room, glasses in hand, chowing down on a five dollar pizza. The afternoon sun shined brightly through the windows of their apartment - probably the only amenity that they really loved. The gigantic windows that covered the wall. It faced out into the city, so Matt and Steph could see the gleaming skyscrapers that surrounded their building.

After Steph had eaten her fill, Matt got an idea.

He lunged forward, pinning Steph to the hardwood floors, and started tickling her mercilessly. Steph squealed, writhing under Matt's touch.

"You evil _bastard_ ," Steph hissed through laughter, flipping Matt over and attacking him. Matt let out a screech, trying desperately to get Steph off him to no avail.

Eventually, Steph tired herself out and laid down on top of Matt's heaving chest.

"I love you," Matt whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too," Steph grinned, kissing Matt on the lips. "Let's get you to bed, Mr. Patrick. You seem tuckered out."

"Yes, Ms. Cordato," Matt replied, letting Steph lead him to the shower, then to the bedroom.

* * *

Two weeks passed a lot faster when they were stressed out like that. They even had a fight about it, one day.  


"Matt! I told you to find somewhere to stay!" Steph yelled, "Or get a job! And you did neither!"

Matt raised his hands in mock surrender. "Well I can't _magically_ do that, Stephanie! There aren't any places that are hiring within walking distance and I've asked! None of our friends can afford to house two people for the whole summer!"

Steph stopped dead in her tracks. "You - you did?"

"I'm not a _complete_ stubborn asshole," Matt defended himself. 

"I'm sorry," Steph apologized, "I didn't know."

"That's okay," Matt said sheepishly, "I _am kind of_ a stubborn asshole."

And like that, they kept their rule. Never go to bed angry.

* * *

Matt woke up and he felt like he was trapped. He was beginning to see the monotony of everything. Wake up, go to school, work on Game Theory, wish he had a job, kiss Steph on the cheek and tell her he loved her.  


Matt's alarm went off. Steph hopped to her feet, getting dressed beside Matt. Matt brushed his teeth next to Steph. 

Matt was surrounded by routine, and it was going to kill him before their lack of money ever did.

"Finals next week," Steph mentioned, and a bolt of fear shot through Matt.

"You look panicked, honey, calm down," Steph soothed, "You'll be fine."

Matt took a shaky breath. "I know, I know."

"And hey, that means only one week left of school!" Steph said, like that made it any better. Matt chuckled.

"This year, that might not be a good thing."

"Shut up. We'll figure it out," Steph said knowingly, making sure to kiss Matt on the cheek before heading off to class.

* * *

Matt hit his head against the wall, almost to a rhythm.

"Think, think, think, think," He said to himself. Unfortunately, that's how Steph found him.

"Matt! You're going to give yourself a concussion!" Steph frowned.

"I'm thinking. This is my creative process," Matt defended himself as Steph dragged him away, checking his eyes.

"Your creative process is stupid and dangerous," Steph insisted, "Stop doing that."

"Make me," Matt smirked. Steph checked him for a concussion again.

"What's for dinner?" Steph asked, checking the fridge.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up again. "Apparently, a bottle of ketchup. What happened?"

"Money's running thin," Matt shrugged, "We need to find a good, cheap grocery store."

"Know of a Goodwill around here?" Steph suggested. Matt shook his head, and Steph sighed.

"Gas station dinner it is," She said, defeated, "'least that's cheap."

* * *

Finals week was a flurry of coffee and cramming and Steph trying to get Matt to bed on time. Matt often fell into the trap of hyping himself up for something that wasn't going to be nearly as hard as he anticipated, and it seemed as though he'd done it again. None of his finals were really that difficult, and Matt was obscenely grateful for it.'  


But then came the truly hard part.

"Three days," Matt said, tapping a pen on his clipboard. He was out on their balcony, a solid twelve square feet of paradise - at least, for an introvert like Matt. He squinted angrily out into the sun, like it was the source of all his problems.

"What are we supposed to do? Where are we supposed to go?" He asked the sky, "Please."

Matt had never really believed in a God. With what he and Steph were going through, how could he?

How could he?

Matt doodled a panda on his clipboard.

He got up and paced around his room, eventually exhausting himself and falling back onto the bed.

Matt looked up at the ceiling, to the loft space they used as an attic.

Matt pulled down the ladder, clambering up into the space. It had been so long since he'd gone up there.

He eventually pulled out a box labeled "Oregon" in Sharpie. Elegant cursive, with big, loopy letters and a heart instead of the second "o".

Not Matt's handwriting, his mother's.

Matt opened the box. Several photographs filled the cardboard container.

Matt closed the box again. He moved on. That box in particular stirred up painful memories Matt would rather forget.

The others, on the other hand, left Matt feeling nostalgic and longing for a better, easier time.

Another one was labeled "Cali". In it contained Matt's old life. The first two years of highschool were spent with one Nathan Sharp. He and Matt were photographed posing together with their instruments - Nate had always been the better musician out of the two, though. Matt played a little piano, though he assumed if he tried again he'd be way too rusty to ever live up to the days of the band. 

They got into a nasty fight the day Matt left. Over what, exactly, Matt couldn't remember. Maybe Nate had just been upset that Matt was leaving. In any case, that was why California would stay firmly in the past.

Another box was labeled "Missouri", another "Georgia", and still another, "Ohio".

Matt peered into the box marked "Ohio". He was greeted with pictures and memorabilia that truly seemed otherworldly. Matt as a kid, Matt in his peewee baseball games, Matt in his first play. First grade. They put on a show Matt had forgotten the name of, it was so long ago.

The "Missouri" box contained most of Matt's childhood. The "Georgia" box was smaller, only one year was spent in the small Victorian house outside of Charlotte. Matt remembered that house perfectly, though; it had forest green shutters and he could've sworn ghosts haunted it.

Of course, that was back when Matt believed in things like ghosts.

Matt opened the Missouri box again. Medals from science fairs, report cards with "A+" proudly displayed in all the cells of the grid.

Matt barely heard Steph enter the apartment. If he did, he didn't register it.

"Matthew?" Steph called.

"In the attic!" Matt yelled back. Steph poked her head around the door, frowning at her boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" She grinned.

"Thinking."

"Well, it's better than almost definitely landing yourself in the hospital," Steph settled, climbing the ladder to gaze at Matt as he sifted through the boxes again. Matt's gaze drifted over to the Oregon box again when the idea struck him.

 _Finally_. The revelation felt overdue, the epiphany making Matt want to cry from happiness.

"Well? What did you figure out? That's your idea face," Steph pried, looking much too hopeful.

"I did. I figured it out," Matt grinned breathlessly, "I'm gonna need to call in an old favor from an old... acquaintance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, guys! this is gonna be one for the long haul, so everyone grab a seat! my [tumblr](https://shoes-like-clockwork.tumblr.com/) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Unicorn-vomit) are linked, so you can go follow me there. 
> 
> ~ good vibes, friends ~


	2. SUN

"What's this _magical plan_ you've deemed to sensitive to tell me?" Steph huffed, crossing her arms as Matt loaded some of his stuff into a suitcase.

"Someone I used to know... uh... he owes me a favor," Matt shrugged, "Anything else is too much to say right now."

"And where are we gonna go, with no car, I might add?" Steph asked.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon. And hitchhiking is a thing, y'know."

"I'm not dying for you, Matthew Patrick."

Matt smiled knowingly at her. "We're not gonna die."

"Matt, you're scaring me."

"Just trust me, okay? We're not gonna die," Matt said, pecking Steph's cheek. "Start packing, who knows when we'll be back."

As Matt went to get their toiletries, Steph yelled at his back, "That doesn't sound like you're certain of not dying!"

When Matt didn't respond, Steph huffed again and started packing.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Matt asked.

Steph shrugged. "I guess?"

Matt grinned, opening the door and picking up his suitcase by the handle. Steph followed him out into the gleaming spring sun, and she took one look at him and fell even more in love.

 _Dammit_.

Matt's smile rivaled the sun in its brightness, his eyes lit up and feet racing to the bus stop.

"Is this what we're doing? Hitching bus rides across the country?" Steph frowned. Matt nodded.

"I'm trying really hard not to love you right now," Steph sighed. Matt let out a genuine laugh, pulling Steph closer and kissing her cheek.

"You're not making this easy."

"I know," Matt smirked. Steph gave him a glare.

* * *

The bus arrived not twenty minutes later, Matt paying the bus driver to take then to the state line. Steph gazed at him curiously as he read through an old book.

"What's that?"

"My observations from the last time I visited that town," Matt replied, "Honestly, I was such a fool at the time. I mean, obviously, none of these things exist! A lake monster named Karla? I did always have a good imagination."

"I can agree with that," Steph rolled her eyes, taking out a copy of _Harry Potter_. At the state border, Matt took her hand and led her off the bus.

It was raining.

"Jesus Christ! What's going on?" Steph yelled as Matt raced along the street.

"We don't have a lot of money. Time is money," Matt shrugged, "Plus, this way we can get to the bus station faster."

Steph's hair was weighed down by the rain and blown sideways by the wind. "Can we at least stop for me to put on my coat?"

"At the bus station! It's not that far!" Sure enough, within a few feet, there sat a bench and a glass overhang, invisible through the mist. Steph wondered vaguely how Matt knew the station was there.

"You're insane," Steph said, wringing out her hair. Matt grinned, offering Steph a towel and her coat as an apology.

"Thanks," Steph grumbled, wiping off her shoulders and pulling on her navy overcoat. She immediately felt better, although they'd have a long wait in front of them, according to the pamphlets in the holder on the wall of the shelter.

Through the silence, Steph only had one rational thought.

"Are you sure we made the right decision?"

Matt gave her a knowing look, eyes deeper than the ocean. "No. But I never am."

"That's not helpful," Steph mumbled, voice muffled by the towel, "Great. Now my makeup's messed up."

"Hey, you still look great," Matt smiled.

Steph melted into his gaze. "You're still making it really hard to dislike you."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

The bus driver honked his horn at Matt and Steph the next day. Steph had fallen asleep on Matt's shoulder, and it seemed that Matt had done the same.

"Where are we goin' today?" The driver asked as Matt and Steph clambered onto the bus.

"How close to the edge of Pennsylvania can you get us? We're tryin' to get to Oregon," Matt explained, digging around in his pocket for some money.

"I can do you one better. I can get you pretty close to the edge of Ohio," The bus driver smiled, "Twenty bucks'll get you to Perrysburg."

"Don't know where that is, but sounds like a great deal," Matt said, dropping the twenty bucks into the bus driver's hand.

"Matt, we haven't eaten in twelve hours," Steph pointed out as the two took their seats.

"We'll stop for food when we get to Perrysburg," Matt waved off her concerns. Steph gave Matt a disapproving look and settled in to her seat.

* * *

After finishing the first Harry Potter book for what was probably the twenty-second time, Steph dug another out of her bag. Matt, it seemed, was working on his next script for Game Theory.

"'The Man Who Loved Only Numbers'? Sounds like a snoozefest," Matt said as the bus rolled to its last routine stop, leaving only Matt and Steph on the bus. The driver turned on the radio and started down the highway.

"It's actually pretty interesting," Steph shrugged, "It's pretty self-explanatory, really. I promise it's a lot better than it sounds."

Matt scoffed, putting his laptop back into his suitcase.

"Where are you going?" The bus driver asked.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon," Matt replied, gazing out at the scenery.

"Long way from here, isn't it?" The driver pushed the conversation forward, seeming at a loss for anything else to do.

Steph's curiosity got the better of her. "Why are you doing this for us?"

"You two have an interesting story," The driver replied, "I love interesting stories."

"O... kay?" Steph shook her head, not really understanding where the driver was coming from.

"Love roadtrips, too," The driver grinned, "Anyway, you should be able to see River Maumee in a while, which leads to Lake Eerie."

A gigantic bridge emerged out of the sunset, the river stretching for as far as Matt and Steph could see on either side. It was breathtaking.

The bus driver stopped seven hours into the trip.

"Whelp," He said, "This is it. Perrysburg, Ohio. You should be able to get to Iowa on the next bus, which comes tomorrow."

"Thank God," Steph grinned. She and Matt got out to stretch their legs, the city lights gleaming around them. Or, rather, small-town lights.

"Excuse me," Steph asked a lady on the street, "Do you know where we can get some food around here?"

"Uh... there's a McDonald's around the corner," The lady shrugged. Matt and Steph thanked her and ran off.

**11:30 PM**

"Wow," Steph grimaced at the clock, "It's late."

McDonald's was an odd place around midnight. The workers were less chipper, more dead-eyed, and Matt could've sworn he saw them all steal a coffee at some point.

Matt ordered them two cheeseburgers and two small fries, and they sat down to eat their food and, as far as Steph was concerned, continue talking about how they were going to get all the way from Illinois to Oregon.

"We could keep taking buses," Steph suggested, and Matt shook his head.

"We need the rest of the money to pay for food," Matt rebutted, "We need to hitchhike and walk."

"Matthew, do I _look_ like someone with a death wish?"

"Don't worry about it," Matt rolled his eyes, "I told you. We're not gonna die."

Steph gritted her teeth together. "And _how are you sure_?"

"I... I just _am_ , okay?" Matt exclaimed.

" _How_?"

"My lucky rabbit's foot!" Matt relented, "There! Laugh at how stupid I'm being!"

"You - you have to be kidding me," Steph said numbly, "You're staking our _lives_ on a rabbit's foot?"

"It _works_!" Matt defended himself, "I know!"

"How the hell do you know this?"

"My... my associate gave it to me," Matt said, lowering his gaze, "Even if I don't trust him any more, I trust this rabbit's foot."

"Why the hell do you trust that rabbit's foot?"

"A long story. One we don't have time for. We need to get going," Matt said, standing up and throwing away his wrapper. Steph followed reluctantly, almost at her wit's end with her boyfriend.

Matt looked over to Steph, who glared back. "Trust me, this is gonna be worth it."

* * *

The two had taken refuge under the alcove of a building, hidden away between the cement walls that surrounded the stairwell in front of the door.

"Ah, young love," A near-toothless old man smiled at them, "I remember when I had that."

He had a southern accent, his white hair and beard reaching down past his shoulders and tattered clothes.

"Wha - what time is it?" Matt blinked wearily.

"Why, it's almost noon!" The man exclaimed cheerfully, "Now, I ain't seen you 'round here. Y'all must be new."

"Almost - almost noon!" Steph jumped up, "Matt! We have to get going!"

"I thought you weren't too keen on this trip?" Matt raised an eyebrow at Steph.

"I changed my mind," Steph crossed her arms.

"Oh, y'all ain't stayin' 'round?" The man seemed almost... disappointed, "We coulda used some fresh faces."

"Afraid we can't stay," Steph apologized, "You couldn't happen to know a cheap way to get to Oregon, would you?"

"Ah, y'all want the Greyhound bus. Should be gettin' ta Gary 'round two, take ya to the state's edge, ya can hop on another and just take 'em all the way to the ocean," The man shrugged.

"How much do you think that would cost?" Matt asked, voice quiet.

"'bout... uh... two hundred?" He shrugged. Matt gaped at him, looking downcast.

"What about hitchhiking?" Matt asked desperately, "Please, we gotta get to Oregon."

"Truck station down south a little ways," The man said, defeated, "Pilot. You should find some nice fellas there, maybe one'll be able to getcha a ride."

"Thank you so much," Matt grinned, "Steph, let's go."

Steph huffed and tugged her jacket tighter around her shoulder as Matt looked around for the Pilot.

Sure enough, connected to a Subway, there it sat.

"Hello?" Matt asked, walking onto the nearly abandoned lot. Two trucks sat there, one destined for a Wal-Mart, the other for a Schnucks.

"What can I do ya fer?" A truck driver asked. He was a middle-aged man with thick-rimmed sunglasses, probably prescription, and a leather jacket.

"You wouldn't happen to be heading out west, would you?" Steph inquired, setting down her bag.

"How far west we talkin'?" He crosses his arms and leaned back against his truck.

"Ohio?" Matt said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Nah," The man shook his head, "I can take ya to Queens, Nebraska. That's it."

"Where's that?" Matt asked, voice a bit too soft.

"West side 'a Nebraska," He shrugged, "Not too far from the state line, maybe ten miles."

Matt's face lit up. "That's just two states over from Oregon!"

Steph glanced over at him. "Do you have the US memorized?"

"The states, yes," Matt replied. Steph gave him an unimpressed glare.

"You two in, or not?" The driver asked, "I'm leaving in ten minutes, regardless."

"Yes," Matt said without hesitation. Steph shot him an unsure look.

"We might not get an opportunity like this again," Matt hissed.

"But I don't want to hitchhike!" Steph hissed back, "What if he... kidnaps us?"

"I ain't gonna kidnap ya," The man scoffed, "I got a job ta do."

"Oh." Steph seemed a little sheepish.

The man stepped up to his truck. "Ya gettin' in or not?"

Matt and Steph threw their luggage into the back of driver's compartment.

* * *

Queens, Nebraska was a dusty, middle-of-nowhere town. The day Matt and Steph arrived, it was blisteringly hot outside, almost as if it were out of a Western. The town only had a few streets, a few attractions before branching off into suburbs. Steph fished her sunglasses out of her bag, staring out into Main Street uncertainly.

"How do we think our way out of this one?" Steph asked, to herself and Matt at the same time. Matt seemed at a loss for words, though his brain was reeling at a million miles an hour.

"I... so, you said you'd never hitchhike?" Matt grinned. Steph glared daggers at him.

"That's not an answer. Should we find a motel to stay in?"

"No," Matt shook his head, "Once we lose momentum, we'll stop. You know it. We need to eat and keep moving."

Steph nodded, knowing she agreed with him. They came across a colorful-looking joint labeled Brewhaus and decided to give it a try.

The inside was a completely different world.

The outside, a faded mural of people singing songs, was a parallel to the inside, the TV displaying the current baseball game. The people were chatting, cheering whenever someone scored, regardless of the team. It almost seemed like the bar itself was alive with neon lights and a smiling bartender.

"Wow," Steph whispered breathlessly.

"How can I help you?" A server asked, looking over Matt and Steph with a certain speculation. Matt realized rather abruptly what he and Steph looked like: two near-starving young adults who hadn't bathed or shaved in a week.

"Table for two, please," Steph said politely, and the server nodded, though rather reluctantly, and led them to a booth. Matt and Steph felt their spirits lift as the people around them screamed particularly loudly.

Matt and Steph got a platter of buffalo wings to share, as well as lemon-water. They joined in with the other patrons, watching the baseball game unfold before them.

"Cardinals versus Cubs, very intense," Steph commented.

Matt took another bite of the buffalo wings. "Oh, yeah. Don't they have a weird rivalry or something?"

"Their stadiums used to be across from one another," Steph shrugged.

"And how do you know this?"

"My dad was a baseball nut," Steph rolled her eyes, "It was obnoxious."

Silence for a few seconds, and then -

"I miss him."

Matt's eyes softened, and he took Steph's hand in his. "That's okay. I miss my mom."

"I love you," Steph said, like it was the first time she was admitting it, all those years ago. "I love you a lot."

"I love you too," Matt pressed his lips to the top of Steph's head, "We should look around."

The sun was setting around them, a stark contrast from the last time they'd watched the sunset. This time, they were walking down the street, fingers intertwined and suitcases rolling behind them.

Steph realized what was happening to her; she was afraid of being afraid. She was terrified - absolutely terrified - of being scared, or intimidated by, or not knowing Matt. For the longest time, she thought she did. She thought she knew her lover's every quirk and flaw, but she realized one other thing: she knew next to nothing about his past.

Steph knew that he moved around a lot, she knew that his dad left when he was little and his mom died of cancer when he was seventeen. She knew it was hard for him.

But she looked over at Matt's all-too-hopeful face and realized that she was in love, and she'd be in love for a long, long time.

"Excuse me?" A man interrupted Steph's thoughts, pulling up next to the silent pair. "You two look a little lost."

The man was younger, the hair framing his face falling in curls. He looked like a boisterous spirit, sun glasses and a leather jacket adorning his features.

"Uh... yeah," Matt said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "We're trying to get to Gravity Falls -"

"Gravity Falls? Oregon? No way!" He exclaimed, "I used to live around there!"

"You wouldn't happen to be... headed that way, would you?" Matt asked, "We're out of money and we have a place to stay there."

"Oh, yeah. Where are you staying?" He asked, "If I were you, I'd steer clear of the diner. Lord only knows, once you enter, you can't ever leave."

"Why not?" Matt asked, "Can you open your trunk?"

"Sure," The man shrugged, popping the trunk open with a button under the steering wheel. Matt started loading the suitcases into the compartment.

"What's your name?" Steph asked.

"Dan Avidan, call me Danny," The man grinned, "What's a pair of handsome strangers like you doin' out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Out of money for an apartment over the summer, we're both trying to get our degrees, we needed a place to stay, and I've got an old friend around who'll let us," Matt shrugged.

"Sounds... interesting," Danny said, almost wincing, "So who're you staying with?"

Instead of actually replying, Matt said, "Confidential information."

He and Steph plopped down in their respective seats, Matt in the passenger's seat and Steph in the back.

"I can take you guys as far as Dorris," Danny apologized, "In Cali. It's probably a five day walk from Gravity Falls, if you can't find a ride."

Matt nodded, but Steph was already passed out in the backseat. "It'll be nice to see the old sites again."

"Sure would be," Danny nodded, "So, when are you two getting hitched?"

Matt shot Danny a glare as the other man started his car and tore off at an alarming speed down the main road and onto the freeway.

"There's not a lot of cops down here," Danny explained, "I could go as fast as I wanted, these towns are too poor to afford surveillance too."

"Don't kill us!" Matt yelped, heart racing. Danny pouted at Matt but slowed down, muttering, "You're no fun."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it'd be _real_ fun to die out here!" Matt griped, "How long until we get to California anyway?"

"Oh, maybe seven hours?" Danny said, "Eight?"

Matt settled in for the long-haul, zoning out and looking at the scenery.

* * *

Danny stopped for gas, and Matt and Steph could stretch their legs. Steph offered Matt a few dollars for him to go get them some snack foods while Steph used the restroom, and Matt returned triumphant with two Klondike bars and what could best be described as an industrial sized bag of trail-mix.

"What small army are you feeding?" Danny exclaimed when he walked out to see Matt and Steph face-deep in some ice-cream and trail-mix resting between Steph's knees.

"Jeez, man, I just wanted my M-n-M's," Steph pouted, "Matt's the one who wanted the most bang for our buck."

"That is the weirdest goddamn phrase in the world," Danny sighed, "Fine, you two. Get in the damn car."

* * *

The trio arrived at Danny's place of work at what Danny aptly described as "Ass o' Clock", before Danny immediately put the car in reverse.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna take you two to Gravity Falls myself," Danny grumbled, "Can't trust you two children with anything. Arin can kiss my ass."

And with that, Danny drove them all the way to a sleepy town in a sleepy state, fog surrounding you on all sides and pressing soft dreams into your head.

Or rather, as Matt would say, the  town that was like a river's undertoe; peaceful until you jump in.


	3. AWAY

Danny dropped Matt and Steph off at the town's entrance. "Good luck with... whatever it is you two are up to."

Matt and Steph thanked him and Danny sped off, the stretch of road windy before him. Gravity Falls was a rather isolated town, miles and miles of dense woods stretching out in every direction. You had to travel ten miles of dirt road just to make it to Main Street.

Matt and Steph felt the now-familiar feeling of strangers' eyes on them, suitcases trailing behind them as their feet fell monotonously on the pavement. The roads were cobblestone, cracked from years of under-funding.

"Home stretch," Matt mumbled under his breath, "We did it."

He turned to Steph and spoke up. "I told you we weren't gonna die."

"Okay, so it just so happened that everybody we met helped us and... didn't murder us," Steph crossed her arms, "But there is _zero_ proof that your rabbit's foot was behind it."

"I'm telling you, my lucky rabbit's foot," Matt grinned.

"Where to, then, Mister Superstitious?" Steph asked, not giving Matt a smile in return.

"The Mystery Shack, if I remember correctly," Matt said, "My associate inherited it from his father, and there's bound to be someone there who knows where he went."

"And _why_ does he owe you a favor?" Steph started moving again, walking beside Matt down the street.

"That's confidential," Matt sighed, "Trust me. If I could tell you, I would."

"Wha - you _can't tell me_?" Steph exclaimed, "I'm your _partner_!"

"I know, I - I'm sorry," Matt offered, "But it's... it's something I haven't told anybody. We promised one another that we'd let the reason die with us. And I don't think that's the kind of secret that wants to be revealed anyway."

"Matt, secrets aren't sentient," Steph chided, "Which way to the Mystery Shack?"

"If I remember correctly, the signs start at the diner, just down the road," Matt said, gesturing to the diner with an old neon sign hanging from one hinge reading: **Pansino Family Diner**.

And, sure enough, at the end of the paved road, leading into the woods, sat another sign. " _MYSTERY SHACK THIS WAY!_ " It said, shaped in an arrow that pointed into the dark woods.

Matt and Steph shrugged, picking their suitcases up by the handle and carrying them down the gravel road.

* * *

The woods leading up to the Mystery Shack were fairly dense, the gravel road ending a few hundred feet in and giving way to a roughly worn path marked by tire tracks.

Matt looked up at the sky.

"It's too early," He grumbled. Dawn was breaking over the horizon, although Steph was amazed at the way it made the trees turn gold. While she was one to appreciate the small stuff, Matt, evidently, was not.

Matt picked up a spare rock on the ground and threw it at a tree, and it clattered to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Steph asked.

"Taking out my frustrations. How long has it been since we've gotten a good night's sleep?"

Steph sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Well, you're the one who _suggested_ this insane venture."

"Because we _had_ to!" Matt said, raising his voice, "Did you want to be stuck on the streets of New York?"

"We would've found _someone_ , I'm sure," Steph rolled her eyes, pulling her trenchcoat tighter around her shoulders. Even though it was the beginning of summer, the early morning air was still chilly. "At least we knew our way around New York."

"Well, I apologize for not wanting us to be homeless," Matt argued, "And who says I don't know my way around Gravity Falls?"

Steph groaned in exasperation. "Just don't throw rocks at trees, you idiot."

Matt huffed. "Fine, _Your Majesty_."

* * *

The Mystery Shack was almost unimpressive. It was a little decrepit - partially because of neglect, partially for atmosphere - and it had two, three stories at most. It was triangular in shape and had a sign on the side that was almost falling apart.

Matt and Steph poked their heads in before stepping into the musty air. What the outside might've been lacking, the inside more than made up for. A gift shop obstructed their view slightly, but Matt caught sight of several monstrosities haphazardly glued together, novelty items covering the shelves.

"Come see the Devil's Child?" Matt whispered to himself, looking behind the curtain to find what appeared to be a human fetus with horns and teeth like a wolf preserved in embalming fluid.

"This is... morbid," Steph said, disgusted.

Their prior argument forgotten, the two continued to look around the shop, the museum of stitched-together animal corpses leaving Steph feeling a bit sick to her stomach.

"Hey, dude, we're closed, sorry," A brown-haired man said. Well, really, 'man' was a bit of an understatement, he was more of a Goliath. He was mopping the floor, although he had to be twice the height of the mop. Matt wasn't sure he was entirely human.

"Sorry... uh... do you know where a Mark Fischbach might be, per chance?" Matt asked. The man gave Matt an inquisitive look.

"He's away right now," He said, "Why do you need to know?"

"He's an old pal of mine, owes me a favor."

" _Oh my God_ , here we go with the _favors_ again," A blonde said from behind the counter, rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the popsicle in front of her.

"My name's Matthew Patrick, Mark knows my name," Matt promised, "This is my girlfriend. We're out of a place for the summer, so we needed to ask to stay here."

"Oh, I'm sure Mark won't mind," Another man said, beaming at them, "Here, let me take your bags. My name's Ethan."

The younger man, who was actually man-sized, had a crop of blue hair that stuck straight up like a mad scientist. It had a streak of white in it, and the crazed look in the man's eye was kinda off-putting to Steph. He had an air of kindness about him, though, that stayed with them as he led them to the attic.

"I would advise you to not touch anything," Ethan said, putting their suitcases next to a bunk-bed, "And wash the sheets before you use them. The goat likes to make residence of this room."

"The what now?" Steph asked, but when she turned around, Ethan was gone.

"That was... odd," Matt said numbly, placing his suitcase on the bottom bunk, "What do you want to do?"

"I kinda wanna brush my teeth," Steph admitted, grabbing the toiletry bag, "Know where the bathroom is around here?"

"I'm sure it can't be _that_ hard to find," Matt scoffed, "But after this, we're taking a nap."

"Agreed," Steph nodded.

* * *

As it turned out, it was _very_ hard to find a bathroom in the Mystery Shack. Even more so, it was very easy to get lost.

"Uh... Ethan?" Matt called, "Anyone?"

A brown-haired girl jumped when she saw them. "What are you two doing back here? We're closed!"

"Uh... I'm Matt, and this is Steph... and we're looking for a bathroom to brush our teeth in."

"Why are you here?" The woman crossed her arms.

"Mark owes me a favor, I need a place to stay," Matt shrugged.

"Okay, good enough for me," The woman shrugged, "I'm Kathryn. Bathrooms are to the right, if you want the ones we actually bother to maintain well."

"Thank you so much," Steph grinned. She and Matt walked into the homey bathrooms with his-and-her sinks. It didn't really stick to any particular aesthetic, even going so far as to have a half-finished paint-job with no cans of paint in sight.

Mark and Steph looked dead-eyed into the mirror, the usual rhythm of brushing teeth disrupted by the bathroom that wasn't nearly as pristine as the one Matt cleaned out of boredom and, later, habit.

They collapsed into the bed before they'd even had a chance to clean the sheets, before even getting a blanket out of the hall closet. And they were out like lightbulbs.

* * *

Matt and Steph awoke to the smell of bacon frying.

"What's up?" Matt asked sleepily as he and Steph stumbled down two flights of stairs.

"Breakfast for dinner," The Goliath shrugged. Sure enough, the light was fading outside, although Matt was a bit too sleepy to appreciate the sunset fully.

"You never introduced yourself," Steph accused groggily.

"Oh, my bad!" The Goliath laughed, "I'm Tyler, that's Amy -" The blonde from earlier waved, "Kathryn, and you've met Ethan."

Ethan waved from the table, head buried in a few papers and sipping on a coffee.

"What are you reading?" Steph asked conversationally.

"A study about how human inventions are causing the sixth mass extinction," Ethan took a swig of his coffee, "It's kinda dismal, but pretty cool."

"Not exactly breakfast material," Steph raised an eyebrow, sitting down across from him, "Matt and I might have to borrow that after you're done, though."

"Not an issue," Ethan grinned. Tyler placed a few plates in front of Matt and Steph, and Matt noticed his " _Kiss the Cook!_ " apron.

"You don't have to feed us," Steph protested, but Tyler waved it off.

"'m used to feeding Mark," Tyler said. Clearly a man of few words, Tyler neglected to explain exactly _why_ Mark wasn't there at the moment, which ate at Steph for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Where _is_ Mark?" She asked. The room shrugged, and then Ethan answered.

"Probably a booty call," He snickered, "He has a habit of disappearing without warning, usually returning with a few... trophies."

"You mean hickies?" Amy snickered over her pink lemonade. Kathryn rolled her eyes, and Ethan let out a full-on laugh. Tyler didn't have much of a response, though Steph was beginning to suspect that that was normal.

"So... when's he gonna be back?" Matt asked.

"Someone's eager to catch up," Kathryn muttered to Amy. Amy snickered, muttering something back that Steph didn't quite hear.

"We didn't part on good terms," Matt said bluntly, "And I refuse to kiss his ass, even now."

Amy raised her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, jeez."

"These are good eggs, Tyler," Steph said. Tyler grunted out something that seemed like a thanks, sitting down next to Ethan and digging into his own plate.

"Are you... gonna eat?" Matt raised an eyebrow at Ethan, who hadn't touched his biscuit. It had even seemed that Tyler prepared his dinner especially for him, the only plate without eggs and bacon on it.

Instead of answering, Ethan shushed Matt and took another sip of his coffee, still nose-deep in the paper.

"He gets like this sometimes," Amy said, "You just have to wait it out. Last time I tried taking away his book and it was arguably the second-most disastrous thing to happen in this building."

Steph did a double-take. "Second-most?"

"I'm not sure you're at a high enough clearance level to learn about the first," Amy said nonchalantly, "By the way, I'm on dish duty tonight. Tyler, you need to take it easy."

Tyler looked a little bit panicked. "But -"

"No 'buts' mister," Amy chided, "You are going to brush your teeth and go to bed when you're done with your food."

Tyler nodded, finishing his food and excusing himself from the table. Ethan wasn't far behind, and Steph finally figured out a word that described his personality perfectly.

"Sparky," She said out loud. The other three people at the table looked at her with odd gazes.

"Nothing!" She was quick to defend herself, blushing bright red. Matt burst out laughing, Amy and Kathryn following suit.

"No, it's fine, that's the word I'd describe Ethan with too," Kathryn brushed it off, "Just don't mention his acne and he'll probably be fine with you."

"He has a soft spot for Dodie Clark, if you do bring it up on accident," Amy said, "You two want ice-cream? Mark won't notice them gone."

"Are you suggesting we steal from our boss?" Kathryn questioned Amy, "You scallywag."

Amy let out a belly-laugh. "That's not the weirdest thing I've heard out of your mouth, and yes."

"I bet you won't even steal them," Kathryn grinned as Amy walked over to the cooler in the gift shop, a few rooms over, "I bet you're putting money in the register _right now_ -"

"Maybe I am!" Amy shouted, "Shut up!"

Kathryn, Matt, and Steph all burst out laughing. Amy scowled at them and threw an ice-cream at Kathryn.

"Thanks, bestie," Kathryn said, still grinning like a madman. Amy pouted at her, although she found it was hard to pretend to be angry when she was eating an off-brand Drumstick.

Matt hummed around his ice-cream. "Hey, Amy, know of anywhere we could get a job around here? Just to tide us over until summer ends."

"Oh, I'm sure Mark will hire you!" Amy smiled. Kathryn cast her a concerned look, murmuring something to her that Steph didn't quite hear. Amy's smile almost cracked, immediately returning to it's usual sunniness.

"We'll just ask when Mark gets back," Matt shrugged, "How hard could that be?"

"You really have no idea what Mark's like, do you?" Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"He's great," Amy grinned, "The other day he bought me flowers!"

"Aw, are you two a couple?" Steph cooed.

"Well, no," Amy seemed quizzical, "My people don't have male counterparts, so... I guess I'm attracted to women!"

"Your... your people?" Matt raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"Why, the - mmph!" Amy's words were muffed by Kathryn's hands. Kathryn smiled apologetically, and spoke up. "Amy comes from a sheltered childhood."

Matt nodded uncertainly. "Uh, okay?"

"What did you two do? For a living, I mean?" Kathryn asked, releasing Amy, who glared at her friend.

"I was a manager," Steph shrugged her shoulders, "And Matt had a show on YouTube."

"That's an overstatement," Matt snorted, "It wasn't much of a show, it only had three episodes."

"Technically, it's a show," Steph defended herself, "And it's fantastic, and I love it."

Kathryn finished her ice-cream, holding her head. "Ah! Brain freeze!"

"Want me to help -" Amy started to ask, before Kathryn shook her head.

"Uh... what the fuck is up with this house?" Matt asked - though Steph knew it was just his habit of blurting whatever came to mind.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked, pinching her nose with her fingers.

"First, Tyler's like, ten feet tall or something," Matt said, listing off the reasons on his fingers, "And Amy keeps talking about 'her people' or something, and you seem like you're hiding something, and Ethan's just - he's just plain ol' weird! I mean, you had to send them to bed like they're children!"

"Okay," Kathryn replied, sighing, "Tyler comes from a tall family, Amy and Ethan are just _different_ , and it's kinda embarrassing to have to explain this to everybody who comes by, so I would appreciate it if you stopped asking."

Matt looked sheepish, face flushing. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kathryn said, "And anyway, there should be something on the TV right about now, so we can wait until Mark gets back."

Matt and Steph followed the other two into the living room - mostly filled with broken 'creations' akin to the ones decorating the Shack - and sat down at the chair and couch.

"Ooh, Ducktective!" Amy said, perking up.

"What the heck is that?" Steph asked.

"Only the best show ever!" Amy explained animatedly, "It's about a crime-solving duck. It's hilarious!"

Steph shrugged. "I don't see the appeal, but go ahead, I guess."

"Great," Kathryn grinned, as the last half of a theme song played on the TV.

* * *

It was midnight when Kathryn started to pace. Within a few seconds, Tyler was back downstairs, asking if there was anything he could do.

"No, not unless you can teleport Mark here," Kathryn huffed, fixing her hair into a bun. Tyler gave her a deadpan look and stood in the corner, eyes fixated on the television.

"Actually, if you could wake Ethan up without destroying the house, that'd be great," Kathryn said after a pause, "You know how he usually reacts to those things."

Tyler nodded, ambling off. A minute or two later, two pairs of footsteps made their way down the stairs.

"What did you want?" Ethan asked.

"No need to snap, just figured you'd want to be down here when Mark gets back," Kathryn shrugged, "Chillax and watch Ductective with us."

"That show is dumb," Ethan pouted, flopping down on the couch in the space left vacant by Matt and Steph.

In truth, the mindless entertainment was a nice break for Steph. It felt a bit odd, being surrounded by near-strangers who'd let them in merely because they knew the name of the store's owner. Something gnawed at Steph's mind, though. She was sure that they were hiding something.

Matt kissed Steph's temple, rousing her from her thoughts. She wrapped an arm around Matt, bringing him closer.

"Love you  too," Matt said quietly, laughing a bit.

"Oh, speaking of love, did any of us remember to get Chica from daycare?" Kathryn prompted. Judging by the looks of the people around the room, none of them managed to get Chica from daycare, whoever - or whatever - Chica was.

"I'll go get her real quick," Kathryn muttered, grabbing a pair of car keys from a bowl on an end table and driving off.

"Who's Chica?" Matt asked.

"Mark's dog," Tyler explained.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" Steph asked Ethan, who'd taken Kathryn's spot in the chair.

"Nope," Tyler replied.

* * *

Kathryn came back with Chica in thirty minutes, the golden retriever pulling on the leash so hard she was shaking. Kathryn sighed and released Chica, who jumped into Ethan's lap and started licking his face.

"You're a handful," Ethan spluttered around dog slobber. The room around him exploded into laughter, and Kathryn hung up her coat.

"Jesus, it's raining out there," She said, "You guys are missing quite the storm."

"We know," Ethan said. Kathryn got a pair of towels for herself and Chica, rubbing them both down.

"Tyler, can you make me a hot cocoa?" In response, Tyler nodded and walked off, and Steph - for the first time - noticed how stiffly he did so, as though he weren't made out of flesh and bone.

Or something.

* * *

Kathryn was halfway through her hot cocoa when the front door slammed open, a man stumbling through. A brunette with handsome features called out, "Amy!"

The brunette dropped to his knees, then to the ground.

The wind sent chills up Steph's spine - the warm, rainy, June wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance, but i'm going on a trip this week with my family, so the probability of another upload next saturday/sunday i slim to none. thank you for understanding! :)


End file.
